Khira
"I wish the best of luck to you, I hope one day, we could be friends." -Khira at the end of a neutral battle. Description Khira is a pretty young looking fire elemental, but he has fought in the Human-Monster War, making him a pretty average aged Elemental. His flame has a purple/violet tint to it, but nobody knows what Khira's original flame tint was. Many said that Khira was a morally ambiguous man, but a just, lawful one. Some say he was a psychopath, killing anyone in his way. But he knows, and won't let out, to keep it a mystery. He's a scientist, a Royal Guard and a experienced Mage, so he has a multitude of outfits to wear, and use. Khira's Home Khira's home is a fascinating one to see, as it has influences from the old Art Noveau style, and more modern influences ingrained in it. Within the house, is Khira's Personal Study. It contains many artifacts, like a copy of Lucian's glaive, or his pictures of himself with Rose and Lucian during the Human-Monster War, and Maria and John Alucard, but he tries to forget them sometimes, due to the thing he did. He also is a bookkeeper, holding multiple books about things within the void, dark magic, and the occasional blood magic. There is also the book that Rose, himself and Akarish made, called the 'Alucardia, Ignis, Akari', but it's locked away in a magic reinforced case. The pure spells in the book were highly dangerous to use, and if any of the Alucards got their hands on it, they wouldn't forgive or hand it back to him. The book also exerts a unholy aura, which could break lesser beings. Backstory The Human-Monster War. Khira's main tale began within the timeline of the war between humans and monsters. He was one of the finest Royal Guardsmen within those days, coming from one of the great Elemental Families, the House of Ignia, and he also contained a expert knowledge of both melee and magic within his mind, making him a valuable asset for the Monsters, as he served beside the Alucards in the war, improving his position in magic, learning more and more, until one day, he just disappeared. Nobody in the known world knew where this great Guardian went, but about a month after the raising of the barrier, he reappeared in the RUINS, a changed man. Post-War After the war, he became a scientist and took up under Dr. Gaster, mostly as a intern, to the public, but to Gaster, he was the closest scientist to him, helping him with the DETERMINATION Experiments, long before Alphys came, and made Flowey. As they rose, Khira knew that one day, all of this would come crashing down, and it would probably be the end of both Gaster and himself. But it didn't matter to him. As long as they could work towards freedom, he would do it. He met the descendants of Rose and Lucian, John and Maria Alucard, and got on well with them, even though he knew that Rose probably said he was a pretty hot-headed nuisance to them. The Fall This event marked a turning point in Khira's life, as he would fall into the CORE, and change his life forever. One day, while working in the building sectors of the CORE, he had been checking if there was any anomalies. But after he took a turn, he encountered something unprecedented: A black hole like rift, pulling things nearby into it, and into the void. He signaled Gaster about the anomaly, and he was on his way. Meanwhile, Khira, with what knowledge he had, attempted to close the rift with the magic he had. It was to no avail, and once Gaster had arrived, he was just getting sucked in, and the moment he got through, he closed it. The Void The Void was a dark, damp and mysterious place, but a friendly face greeted him, the spirit of his long dead sister, Meridian. After a bit of emotional talking, and threats.. They chose to let bygones be bygones, and agree on a deal: Once they got out of the void, she could live in Khira's body until a body could made for Meridian. But that would that a ways away from happening. After wandering through the void, meeting Gaster, to his surprise, they talked for a really long time, after that, he found his way out, and took it. They made it out, and returned to work on things. Of course, during this period, a incident happened with the Alucards. The Incident This incident was a important piece of history in forming the Khira that is seen today. This was the incident where Joseph and Platinum's parents, John and Maria Alucard, were killed by Joseph, after they all agreed on trying one of the 'Alucardia, Ignis, Akari' (Khira's name for the book he made with Rose and Akarish) spells, which was worked on specifically between Khira himself, and Rose, in a now known futile attempt to find a way to remove 'Bloodlust' from users, or in other ways, a cure for Bloodlust. Khira was reluctant at first to try it, but they understood the risks, and they still went ahead with it. After he got word of the incident through rumors, he snapped. For a good while, he went dark, trying to cope with the fact, that he was the reason why the Alucards don't have their parents with them anymore. It's also why he can't remember John and Mary that well, because his mind represses those memories. Of course, thanks to luck, he had a helping hand in helping him become better, and that was Meridian. Relations Family * Theodora Ignia (Mother - Deceased) * Samuel 'Sammy' Ignia (Father - Deceased) * Meridian - Meridian is a very important person to Khira, as she is Khira's sister, and he would do all in his power to protect her from harm, since she has cheated death once before. Facing her now made him like he was something else than what she remembered. Friends *Joseph Alucard - Joseph is the person he keeps a close connection to, as he is the only person in the Alucard Clan that keeps a good relationship with him, even if there was a bit of a bump in the relationship once, with the realization that he had indirectly killed Maria and John on Platinum's birthday. He has forgiven him, but Khira knows, one more mess that gets either Joseph or Platinum in the crossfire, he'll be dead. *Gaster - Gaster is Gaster. All other data is CLASSIFIED *Maria 'Rose' Alucard (Deceased) - Maria, or just Rose, was one of the closest friends in his circle, back since before the Human-Monster War, due to a drinking contest that turned into the bar brawl, where they realized, they were evenly matched, in most skill groups. After that, they turned into the crackpot crew that caused havoc whenever possible. Him and her were also two of the three creators of one of the most powerful magic books in the world, containing spells of high risk, high reward, the 'Alucardia, Ignis, Akari'. *Maria Alucard (Deceased) - Maria Alucard, the mother of Joseph and Platinum Alucard. She was a friend, and Khira told her about a few expanded tales of the escapades Rose and himself had partaken in, even teaching some spells that would be useful for a witch like she was. They were a good pair of friends, and kept a good relation with her. *John Alucard (Deceased) - John Alucard, the father of the Alucard pair. He was a assassin, and Khira surprisingly got along with him well, even though Khira wasn't fond of the silent killer strategy in his younger years. He was the first person to show his great study, and the relics he had collected over the years, and it surprised John when he saw a near-perfect replica of Lucian's moon glaive. It gave them something to talk about, and it expanded their friendship. When the Alucard kids were born, Khira made sure to stay out of their way, and keep himself in secrecy. Acquaintances *Platinum Alucard - Platinum.. The younger of the Alucard siblings,and the one which least trusts Khira. His attitude felt off to Platinum, and just kept in eye's view, wherever he went. Khira could've confronted her about this, but he didn't, due to the fact he felt it was well deserved, at the times he remembered. Of course, Khira tries to keep himself friendly with her, and whenever possible, try to treat her nicely. *Lucian Alucard (Deceased) - Lucian, the ancient assassin which the glaive copy came from.. Lucian didn't have that much of a cordial relationship, as they never really connected, but came through to talk because of Rose. Khira likes Lucian because he was able to get a copy of the glaive, to save as a relic. But nothing else really came of what they did. *Akarish-Dinok - Akarish and Khira never really had a good friendship, but they knew how to keep it professional, and he was the third and final partner to form the 'Alucardia, Ignis, Akari' spell book. They kept together due to their connections with Rose, but after she fell, they distanced from each other, forgetting to talk to each other again, but remembering who they were. Enemies *CLASSIFIED No one knows except him. Stats Neutral *HP: 4000 *AT: 55 *DF: 50 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: 500 Pacifist *HP: 1000 *AT: 25 *DF: 20 *EXP On Kill: 150 *Gold on Win: 750 Genocide *HP: 7500 *AT: 65 *DF: 60 *EXP On Kill: 0 *Gold on Win: 500 Equipment Neutral AT: Elite Royal Guardsman Broadsword - 45 AT - A sword from a different age, but strong enough to cause serious harm to anyone he faces. The blade of the sword has engraved on it: 'Ignia'. Wonder what that means. DF: Armored Lab Coat - 25 DF - A lab coat, reinforced with magic kevlar. It's properties make it look like a normal coat, but it will definitely protect against a couple of stabs or a few gunshots. Pacifist AT: Copper Dagger - 10 AT - A weak dagger, must a be antique, since its very old looking. DF: Lab Coat - 5 DF - A normal lab coat, crafted for protection against lethal elements. Genocide AT: Soul Blade - 80 AT - A ruby coated Broadsword, forged in the depths of Khira's lab, along at the CORE, infused with Determination, definitely made to last, and on the hilt, it says: 'From the gods, the wrath of Ignia will be served with this blade.' DF: Delta Rune Armor - 80 DF - Armor, straight from the forges of the CORE and Hotland, it was maybe filled with Determination, with the robes of the Dreemur Family Runes engraved on them. ACTs Neutral: Joke, Insult, Question, Challenge, Flirt, Mercy. Genocide: Challenge, Brag, Smile, Flirt, Mercy, Burn. Pacifist: Flirt, Smile, Question, Joke, Explain, Hug. Battle Khira is random to how he holds against humans, sometimes wanting to spare over fighting, since he sees it as the only way to forgive for his sins. Sometimes, he just takes the first turn with a fight. But since you are a human, he holds slight regrets at what he did during the war, and wishes that he could repay his sins at each turn, meaning that he'll spare you most of the time at LV 1. At LV 2-7 It becomes rarer, but, he still believes that you can change. At LV 9-15 Its a really rare occasion, but it can happen. At LV 16 and beyond is where there's no mercy, and the only way to win is killing him. (Maybe?) Attacks His main attack is a Charged FIGHT attack, which where hit will land will have a red box with a ! in the middle, dealing a lot of damage if indirectly hit, and aswell with the Chaos Sabers, have a few little stars flying away to the sides, but if it directly hit, will deal a small about of damage in Pacifist/ Neutral, but in geno, it will deal about a low-medium damage, but the player will have the effect of burn damage. His Secondary attack consists of what Asgore does in his final battle with the trident where he swipes it in the bullet box, with Orange or Blue attacks consist. it is the same with him, his eyes flash the colors, then he strikes. The most powerful attack he can do is a mass FIGHT attack, that fires projectiles with high damage over most of the bullet box, also, he can cut the bullet box into multiple boxes, but that only happens if he doesn't do the fight with projectiles, and the next round you have to deal with 2 bullet boxes since he will sometime jump your soul to the other box so he can play around with the two. Sparing Sparing him is a kind of easy objective, In neutral, you do Joke, Joke, Challenge, Challenge, Flirt, Mercy, but if your too lazy to do all of that, just do Mercy, Mercy, Mercy. In Pacifist, you can just already spare him, or do Question, Explain, Smile, Flirt, Joke, Hug, then you can spare him. But, if you want to spare him in Genocide, Mercy, Flirt, Smile, Mercy, and you have to do that for 5 deaths in a row. Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF68hOxedOU <---- This is the theme for Khira's Genocide Battle Reunited - Undertale OST <-- Theme for Pacifist Core - Undertale OST <-- Theme for Neutral Quotes Encounter Neutral "I'm sorry, but this has to happen." ''Encounter "''Really nice joke, i like it!" #1 "Wow, did i really walk into that one?" #2 "Pure classic, but shouldn't you try something else?" #3+ "Umm... i'll take that as a compliment, so thank you!" #1 "Now that was unnecessary, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" #2 "Please, stop with them, before i wipe the floor with you." #3+ "Kid, there's a lot of questions that need answers to, and i don't understand." #1 "The questions your asking are about me, you are really asking around huh?" #2 "Frisk, listen, i know you want to know stuff, but maybe later?" #3+ "You want a challenge huh? Well, okay, here's this." #1 "You want something more? Well fine, take THIS!" #2 "Oh, you want a real challenge, well.. THEN HERE WE GO!" #3+ "Y-you, w-with me? W-well alright!" #1 "Umm... I'm maybe not gonna go with you..." #2 "Y'know, I've would of gone out with you, if you only flirted with me once.." #3+ "Mercy, huh? I'll think about it.." #1 (if you want to take the lazy way) "Mercy? Sure! You pleased me!" Mercy (after doing long route) "You know, don't rush me, it takes time to think!" #2 "You know what, screw it, just. go." #3 "Thanks for your time!" Spare Pacifist "Wow! Its you! Welcome back, Frisk!" Encounter "After all this time, you still want a date, well sorry. I'm taken." #1 "Well, you have nice hair, but, i just can't!" #2+ "That's a sweet smile you got there, Frisk, i hope that smile stays!" #1 "I just can't look away from that adorable smile!" #2+ "Wow.. you still remembered about the question, well okay, here goes!" #1 "A lot of things happen, and one of my things, was how i wandered the void for a long time, guess i was just lucky." #2+ "Those jokes are classic, i really like them!" #1 "Like i said before, shouldn't you try something else?" #2 "Wow.. isn't that a great journey you took? It sounds amazing!" #1 "You should tell me more about this when we get to the surface!" #2+ "W-wow.. that was unexpected, w-well okay! I'm here for you, even if your hurt" #1+ "Thanks for your great time, see you on the surface!" Spare Genocide "... Its you. People say, that the most evil people can change, if they tried really hard. That's a understatement for you. I think you have no remorse." Encounter "You want a challenge, hah! Okay. EAT THIS!" #1+ "So... you killed everyone, from Toriel, to Sans... They'll get vengeance.." #1 "And that vengeance starts... with.. YOU." #2+ "Stop it." #1 "You're creeping me out here kid, stop with the smile." #2 "I said STOP!" #3+ "Never. Never in a million years." #1+ "M-mercy? You are something: Killing everyone, but sparing me? Good luck with that." #1-2 (You die instantly with this action if you have the path to sparing him.(after doing it twice.)) "Hmm... Are you a doormat?" #1 "Since i would LOVE to step on your FACE!"'' #2 "''Now, let's make it literal." #3+ "S-so y-your back! I'm h-happy, but, p-please, reset." Spare Flavor Text Neutral Khira sadly blocks the way! 'Encounter '''You think of a good pun to tell to him. '#1 'You narrowly think of a pun that he right now walked into. '#2 'You try to go with one of Papyrus's Jokes, and it barely succeeds! '#3 'You couldn't think of any pun to tell anymore... '#4+ 'You look into Khira's eyes, and insult him! '#1 'You tell a really horrible insult, and it shocks Khira! '#2 'You try to insult him again, but you fail to think of one.. '#3+ 'You try to question Khira's Reality, but he doesn't understand.. '#1 'You ask around, and people wonder as well, then return to ask again. '#2 'You try to ask again, but he stops you.. '#3+ 'You ask for a harder challenge. '#1 'You ask for a even harder challenge. '#2 'You ask for a extremely harder challenge, and he starts raging! '#3+ 'You use a extremely well pick-up line! '#1 'You try to use more pick up lines! '#2 'You try to say another, but he stops you. '#3 'You ask for mercy.. '#1 (for both) '''You plead for mercy! #2 'You beg and cry for mercy! '#3 'You win! You earned: 'Spare Pacifist 'Khira waits for you! 'Encounter 'You ask Khira something, then instantly say a pick-up line! '#1 'You beg Khira to have a date with you. '#2+ 'You smile happily! '#1 'You smile even more! '#2+ 'You ask the question, and you ask him to answer. '#1 'You wait for the answer! '#2+ 'You think of a really great pun. '#1 'You try to say another pun, but he stops you. '#2+ 'You tell Khira of your journeys through the underground! '#1 'You continue to tell of your amazing journey, but he stops you. '#2+ 'You hug Khira, with you crying happily! '#1+ 'You Won! You earned: 'Spare Genocide 'He's here... 'Encounter 'You ask for a challenge. Let's see how well he does it. '#1+ 'You brag and tell how you murdered EVERYONE, seems like it affected him. '#1 'You say about how you will erase this timeline, and kill everyone, over, and over, and over again. '#2+ 'You smile unnaturally... Must be creeping him out.. '#1 'Can you please stop smiling, you are starting to creep me out as well.. '#2 'Stop with the smiling, its hopeless! '#3+ 'You flirt with Khira like nothing happened! '#1+ 'You beg for mercy! What an idiot. '#1-2 'You think of a really great burn! and it works! '#1 'You wonder if that was a flirt.. '#2 'You are too much in shock to think of another burn, since you got burned, hard! '#3+ 'Y-you win? Impossible! NO! 'Spare Trivia *The only reason he has lived so long is that he was given a Human Soul, which merged with his, and gave the personality of the human in him, who was a scientist. *Most humans think that the fire elementals flame tints are made of chemicals and it is true for the more irregular colours, like Khira's. *Khira's username on the Undernet is Ignis (@Ignis). *His personal study has a secret library in it, containing many tales, logs and spell books. *Give him some tea, and he'll open up on things he wouldn't usually open up on. Credit Thanks to Rakgnarok, for making the Sprite. Gallery 15875860_1403327943020397_4327868089812123648_n.jpg|Gen 2 Armor for Khira Khira.png|Digital Art Khira Category:Monster Category:Male Category:OC Category:User;The Seventh Soul